Andrew Grandchester
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de época, esta es alterna a la original, sus personajes no son míos, historia de familias en discución y un amor que florece entre ellas para volver a unirlas con el paso de los años, esta historia cuenta con los personajes, no son mios es una adaptación a una de mis historias, espero sea de su agrado, saludos.
1. Familias separadas

_**Andrew- Grandchester**_

_**El Amor no separa**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Familias separadas**_

Historia de tres familias distinguidas de Europa que llegaron a América hace muchos años, se convirtieron en los mejores dentro de Norteamérica, pero que se escondía en ellos una gran historia de amor, una pareja fue separada por las intrigas de una mujer que al no obtener el amor de William, levantó intrigas en contra de su amada y esto provocó una separación una huída y una tragedia, la separación de los Grandchester y los Andrew, la huída de los Adams al ser culpados por estas intrigas y la tragedia en una pareja que se amó, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

Por efecto a esta dolosa situación, fueron separados las sociedades, provocando no solo perdidas, sino enemistades que durarían por mucho tiempo. Si los Andrew eran muy buenos en la administración, los Grandchester tenían las inversiones más fuertes, los Adams eran emprendedores y creativos, los negocios eran distintos, las cosas que los unían se distanciaban, buscaban la separación, en todo por dolor y por orgullo, pero para la dama Lennox, era eso una felicidad, si con ello obtenía el amor de William así que culpando a una tercera familia Los Adams, se lavaba las manos.

La historia real es de una joven Grandchester llamada Elena Grandchester una hermosa dama de cabello negro, ojos azul celestes, blanca y hermosa que amo a William Alexander Andrew, un hombre gallardo rubio de ojos grises, muy atractivo, fue tal el amor entre ellos que una tercera en discordia, ella Elizabeth Lennox una peli roja preciosa de ojos verdes, comento con el padre de William que Elena tendría un hijo de Robert Lennox su hermano, un peli rojo, lujurioso que siempre estaba tras las doncellas de la limpieza. Sostenía que Elena se lo estaba colocando como hijo a William porque los Lennox, no tenían la fortuna como la de los Andrew.

Dicho esto William Alexander al enterarse de lo que Elizabeth hizo escapo con Elena, pero esta murió, al dar a luz, dejando a su hijo con su padre. Los Grandchester con la ofensa recibida, odiaron a los Andrew, pero estos al conocer al bebe que Elena le dio a William Alexander, odiaron a los Lennox, separándolos de todo, odiándose por muchos años. El hijo de William Alexander, llevó por nombre William Albert Andrew, quien perdió a su madre, después a su padre por la tristeza del amor que había perdido, los restos de Elena y William fueron llevados a Lakewood en Norteamérica. Aurora Andrew hermana de William Arthur padre de William Alexander y Rosana, sabía toda la historia, odio con tal ímpetu a los Lennox, trato de buscar la unión y el perdón de los Grandchester, contando la verdad a medias pues no mencionaban que había un hijo, estos dolidos por la pérdida de la hija más amada, separaron todo de los Andrew, al morir el abuelo William Arthur dejo un carta pidiendo perdón a los Grandchester, explicándolo todo, esta carta la dejo a nombre de su nieto William Albert Andrew Grandchester, este apellido le pertenecía a él, por ser hijo de Elena Grandchester y William Alexander Andrew, pero este no lo sabía, hasta la muerte de su abuelo al ser entregado el sobre, entendió como sus padres enfrentaron la humillación, la deshonra y como inició una guerra sin cuartel con su familia los Grandchester y que él era uno de ellos.

Los Lennox, trataron de salvarse culpando a los Adams, quienes no sabían nada, los Andrew, los aceptaron y protegieron de los Lennox un tiempo, pero después se separaron, los Grandchester, se asociaron con los Adams, pero al saber que los Lennox los culpaban, se separaron de ellos, los Adams fueron invirtiendo por su parte, salieron adelante, separándose siempre de los Andrew y los Grandchester, pues ambos habían aceptado que la culpabilidad era de los Adams, cuando ellos jamás lo aceptaron, los Lennox se fueron a Francia y no se volvió a saber de ellos.

Los Andrew originarios de Escocia, los Grandchester originarios de Inglaterra, los Adams de Dinamarca, y los Lennox huyeron a Francia. Fueron disuelta la amistad, misma que el paso del tiempo los volvería a unir.

Años después…

Una familia, que buscaba empleo de origen trabajador, procedentes de Francia e Irlanda, era la joven Doux Lourdes Le`Mont se caso con George Johnson un joven Francés, tuvo cuatro hijos dos varones Tom y Jim un par de gemelitas a las que pusieron por nombre Candy Marie y Candy Sophie. Esta familia llegó a New York, donde se separaron para encontrar trabajo, George se llevó a los jóvenes y Doux se quedo con las gemelas, George encontró trabajo como administrador de los Andrew, compró una casa en Michigan donde Doux abrió una guardería para infantes, pues ella tenía a dos hijas muy buenas que le ayudaban con los pequeños, ambas amaban a su familia.

Tom se fue a estudiar viviendo con su Padre, mientras Jim fue enviado a Londres para estudiar, las gemelas fueron separadas, Candy Marie al crecer fue a estudiar con Tom, de forma particular y ayudar a su padre. Mientras que Candy Sophie fue enviada con Jim, este feliz porque ella estudiaría con un miembro de su familia.

William Arthur Andrew contrató a George Johnson, quien dejo como tutor de su nieto, para que lo enseñará a Administrar los bienes, con la consigna de que tuviera estudios particulares ya que su nieto no debía ser conocido por el mundo, menos que supieran que tenía sangre Grandchester, esto quedaba en secreto y George le informaba que si podía incluir a su hijo a estudiar con él, este aceptaba y becaba a dos de sus hijos en un colegio en Inglaterra.

Su hijo mayor y la gemela menor se habían quedado en América, estos aceptaban y Tom, Candy Marie estudiarían con Albert.

Rosana la hermana de William Alexander, se caso con Edward Brown Hall, tuvieron un hijo Anthony Brown Andrew que fue un hermano para Albert, este fue incluido en los estudios con William Albert, el matrimonio vivía en Chicago, cerca de Lakewood, lo visitaría seguido, dejando a Anthony estudiando con su primo Albert.

Aurora Andrew hermana menor de William Arthur, se quedaba con la custodia de sus dos nietos jóvenes muy buenos ya que al morir sus padres, quedaron bajo la tutela de los Andrew, ellos Archie y Alister Cornwall Andrew, todos con poca diferencia de edades crecieron como hermanos los cuatro, eran amigos de Tom Johnson quien los apreciaba y estudiaban juntos, Elroy Andrew la hermana mayor de los Andrew, se fue a vivir con ellos al quedar viuda, ella era abuela de Elisa y Niel Leegan, estos nietos estudiaban en Inglaterra, sus Padres al igual vivían allá, pero el Yerno de Elroy, Elmer Leegan no la quería para nada y es que la esposa Sara Leegan, no se llevaba bien con su madre. Todo por ser aceptada en Inglaterra, se quito el apellido Andrew, para que no la relacionaran, se escondió en el apellido de su esposo, un hombre muy arrogante que dependía económicamente de los Grandchester, pero que no lo decía a nadie, pues su forma de ser no se lo permitía.

Elroy y Aurora sufrieron la muerte de William Arthur su hermano, los jóvenes Albert, Anthony, Alister y Archie, estuvieron en el sepelio muy formales vestidos de escoceses despidieron al gran abuelo William, donde el heredero principal era William Albert Andrew.

Rosana y Edward al venir al sepelio de su Padre, sufrieron un accidente perdiendo la vida, dejando en la orfandad a Anthony, quien maldijo su suerte al perder a sus padres, convirtiéndose en un heredero muy importante al igual que los otros jóvenes.

En Inglaterra, los Grandchester, tenían un Ducado, Robert Grandchester tuvo a su hija amada Elena y un hijo Richard Grandchester este se casó con una norteamericana fuera del permiso de su padre, tuvo tres hijos Terrance, Annie y Elena Grandchester. Con el nacimiento de la pequeña Elena, se reconcilió con su Padre, este feliz porque los tres hijos de Richard se parecían a Elena su más apreciada joya. La menor Elena era rubia como su madre, pero tenía los ojos de Elena, su azul cielo. Mientras que Terry tenía un azul intenso en sus ojos, como Annie quien era una joven muy elegante y distinguida, estos con la genética de su Padre y de su abuela paterna.

Los tres estudiaban en el Colegio San Pablo, se hicieron grandes amigos de un par de norteamericanos Jim y Candy Johnson, quienes eran el mejor amigo de Terry y la mejor amiga Annie, pues Elena era amiga de Patricia O`Brien, una dama muy importante, de cabellos castaños, se juntaban muy seguido, con sus hermanos pero estas últimas eran menores.

Terry y Jim eran muy buenos en todo, no faltaba quien siempre quería demostrar lo contrario, Niel se sentía un don Juan superior a todos, el se enamoró de Candy Sophie, pero esta no lo toleraba. Annie, se lo contaba a Terry, quien se reía

-Candy que mala suerte la tuya, mira que tener un admirador de sangre real y despreciarlo.

-Que sangre real, ni que nada, eses Niel es sangre pesada, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, pero temo que Jim se meta en problemas por él, podemos perder la beca que tenemos, si por su culpa corren a mi hermano me iré con él, no volveré jamás a este maldito lugar, donde los hombres se creen de sangre azul.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Jim, me encargaré de Niel, dile que eres mi novia Candy, esta se puso roja y apenada, Terry dijo ¿que no te agrado Candy?

- ¡Que vanidoso eres! mejor le diré que tengo novio en América. Terry se acercó molesto, dijo

- ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tienes novio en América? Acercándose de tal manera a Candy que quedaron sus caras de frente.

- No, solo dos hermanos y mis padres, están allá. Asustada al ver enfurecido a Terry, este sonrió le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Candy se asustó, salió corriendo, Terry la alcanzó, le dijo

-Candy me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Está asustada por lo que sentía sin querer discutir con Terry, le dijo

-Si. Se fue corriendo, toda roja de la pena. Dejando a Terry feliz, sonriente, llegaba Jim, pregunto

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? Porque se fue corriendo cuando llegaba a verla

- Porque me ha dicho que si, sonreía enamorado. Jim lo vio, estaba asombrado.

Mientras en Lakewood… cinco jóvenes montaban a caballo, Candy que era menor que todos, acababa de llegar, su padre la acompañaba por un caballo, este sonreía al verla,

-Hija, quiero ir por tu madre, quiero que viva cerca de aquí, compré una propiedad hermosa, así estaremos con ella.

-Que bien Papá, acabo de llegar y la extraño mucho, también a mis hermanos, por eso me mando mi madre, quiere que me envíes a estudiar, solo que no deseo ir a Inglaterra.

-Hija, no quieres que te envié a Inglaterra con Sophie,

-No papá, deseo estudiar enfermería, está más cerca de mamá y de Tom.

-Bueno veré que puedo hacer, mientras ve a cabalgar demuéstrales que una Johnson sabe cabalgar bien,

-Si Papá, se iba sonriendo para sorprender a Tom, quien no sabía que Candy Marie estaba ahí.

Salió en el caballo a todo galope, buscando a su hermano se acercaba a cada caballo de cada caballero, al estar cerca para ver que no era Tom, se alejaba, buscaba, encontrarlo poder retarlo a que la alcanzará. Llego con Anthony, saludo, se disculpo, se retiro, cabalgo hasta Archie, saludo con su cabeza, para toparse con Alister quien le robaba una sonrisa, esta apenada se retiraba viendo a lo lejos a dos jóvenes más altos, cabalgo a todo galope, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes que la observaban, saltando todas las barras, que había a su paso, donde los jóvenes practicaban, sin tirar ninguna dejando sorprendidos a estos, la siguieron.

- ¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Tom! Este la vio, detuvo el caballo, ambos se vieron bajaron y se abrazaron.

-Candy, princesa hermosa, aquí estoy, has llegado. Este la elevaba girando en sus brazos mientras Albert que estaba con él se sorprendía al ver a una jovencita hermosa que posiblemente era novia de Tom.

-Hola soy Candy Johnson, la hermana de Tom. Este dijo,

-Discúlpame Albert, ella es mi hermanita Candy, el mi mejor amigo Albert.

Ambos se miraban muy sonrientes, Albert beso la mano de Candy haciéndola ruborizarse apenada, Albert la vio sonriente, mientras llegaban sus primos. Este la presentaba,

-Candy, ellos son Anthony, Archie y Alister, mis primos, estudiamos con tu hermano.

- Es un placer, los vi mientras buscaba a Tom. Todos bajaban a saludar a la joven hermana de Tom, quien no se parecía a él. Era muy hermosa y joven, Archie dijo

- ¿Estudiarás con nosotros aquí en Lakewood?

-Si, mientras me inscribe mi padre a la escuela de enfermería, estaré aquí. Albert al escucharla dijo

- ¿Serás enfermera? Que fascinante.

- Si, en donde vivimos, cuidamos a niños se requiere de una enfermera, para curar y cuidar a los pequeños, seré más útil para mi madre. Albert la vio orgulloso, ella lo noto y sonrió, ese joven era muy guapo, la realidad todos, pero los comentarios los empezaron a mostrar a cada uno. Anthony dijo

-No es correcto que una dama, se encargue de cuidar enfermos, debería de quedarse a prepararse como dama, no como enfermera, Candy sonriente le dijo

-Una dama, suele ser inútil cuando solo se ve al espejo, sin ver a los demás, ¿No le parece? Alister dijo

-Hay otras actividades, muy interesantes donde te puedes desenvolver, ¿Por qué no como Tom administrando?

- Gracias Alister, no tengo las cualidades que tiene mi hermano, el es una persona que gusta de trabajar con mi padre, mientras prefiero el aire libre. Archie dijo

-Existen otros lugares donde una dama se desenvuelve bien, porque no el diseño y la elaboración de atuendos, sería muy buena en eso.

-Una ocasión hice un vestido para muñecas y casi divido a mi muñeca en dos, todos saltaron la risa y ella feliz por verlos sonreír, subió a su caballo, dijo

-Te reto Tom, a que no me alcanzas.

-¡Candy!, ya verás, esta salió fuerte por todo el terreno, dejando asombrados a los Andrew, mientras Tom sonreía se subía a su caballo e iba tras ella, estos aceptaron el reto de alcanzarla, pensaban que ellos le ganarían a Tom, quienes avanzaban a grandes distancias pero no la alcanzaban, para Candy su plan era dar la vuelta y que Tom llegará a las caballerizas para encontrarse con su Padre, sin embargo no conocía bien los terrenos, pero su agilidad si, no la alcanzaban. Hasta que todos la perdieron de vista, ella vio que no la alcanzaron, se encontraba en una colina hermosa, al no ver a su hermano, ni a los jóvenes, amarro el caballo, subió al árbol y se sentó a ver el maravilloso paisaje.

Los jóvenes se regresaban uno a uno, al no encontrar a la dama, se sonreían burlándose cuando Anthony volvía se encontraba con Archie soltaban las carcajadas, para después se topaban con Alister y regresaban burlándose de su suerte.

Media hora pasaba, Tom volvía rabiando porque no la había alcanzado, los otros se burlaban y pasaban a cambiarse para la cena. Mientras Candy vio el atardecer, al bajar del árbol, Albert estaba con ella, viendo el atardecer

-Disculpa, me asuste pensé que no había nadie, me alcanzó, perdí. Albert sonrió dijo

-No me trates de usted, soy Albert, no sabía que estabas arriba de ese árbol, solo vi tu caballo, está muy cansado,


	2. El amor está cerca

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**El amor está cerca**_

-Si pobre animal, caminare un rato para que no me lleve encima

- ¿Podemos caminar juntos?

-Si, Gracias

-Me alegra que desees ser enfermera Candy, es una profesión muy hermosa, cuidar la salud de los demás, Albert le tomo la mano, empezaron a caminar, Candy vio que no la soltaba, se apenaba, por ir a su lado, caminando de la mano. Candy lo observaba, era muy atractivo, pero lo mejor era que aceptaba que ser enfermera era muy buena decisión, ambos congeniaban en ello.

En Inglaterra, salían de vacaciones, los Johnson no podrían viajar por los gastos, eran invitados por los Grandchester a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, le informaban a su familia a través de cartas, que se escribían.

Candy Sophie y Terry eran novios muy respetuosos, Jim no la dejaba sola, sabía que era su deber cuidar de su hermana menor. Annie y Elena conversaban,

-Elena porque no invitaste a Paty a que se viniera de vacaciones con nosotros es muy agradable, esta le contesto,

-Su padre la llevó a América a ver a su abuela, pues hace mucho que no la visita, está en Chicago.

- ¡Que lastima! Terry nos llevará al teatro de lo que se va a perder, dijo Annie y Elena agregó

-Me dijo que me invitaría a América. Su madre que entraba dijo

-Hijas nosotros iremos a vivir a New York, una temporada por los negocios de su Padre, pero será cuando salga Terry nos lo llevaremos mientras terminan los estudios ustedes dos, Annie dijo,

- ¡No es justo! quiero terminar mis estudios, quiero conocer América.

En el jardín, estaba Terry con Candy

-Me gustaría que tuvieras cuidado con esos Leegan, ahora que me gradúe quien te cuidará de ellos,

- Jim me cuidará, es muy bueno. Terry tomo el mentón de Candy, se besaban amorosamente, enlazando sus miradas, correspondiendo a su amor, que cada vez sentían era mayor.

-Eres fantástica, no me olvidarás, me escribirás todo el tiempo, ¿verdad pecosa?

-Por supuesto Terry, a caso crees que al irte ya no seré tu novia

-Confío en que no lo olvides.

-Lo olvidarás tú, cuando llegues a América y te seduzcan muchas damas

-Para que quiero muchas damas, si la única que me interesa esta frente a mí.

- ¡Terry!

Candy Marie, entró a estudiar enfermería, Albert la visitaba frecuentemente, una tarde se encontraron

-Candy, me gustaría pedirle permiso a tu padre, para que fueras mi novia

-Albert somos muy buenos amigos, no quiero perder tu amistad, mi trabajo absorbe mucho mi tiempo,

-Mi trabajo también, ¿No quieres ser mi novia Candy? Ella lo vio lo admiraba mucho, lo apreciaba aun más.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia Albert. Este se acercó, la beso tiernamente, ella feliz por el beso que ambos les decía que su noviazgo era perfecto, Albert la invitó a cenar, pasaron una tarde excelente hasta que la dejo en su departamento.

Albert comenzó a trabajar, en días se trasladaría a New York para trabajar en los nuevos negocios que tenían, Alister y Tom se irían con él.

- Si Tom, Candy acepto ser mi novia, es fascinante.

-Siempre pensé que Candy tendría problemas al tener novio

- ¿Por qué Tom? acaso hay algo de Candy que no sepa

-Si, tiene una gemela idéntica llamada Candy Sophie, cuando las confundas, me reiré tanto, que Candy Marie, te dará una bofetada y Sophie dos.

-No lo sabía Tom, gracias por avisarme, pero ahora el problema será para Candy Sophie y su novio. Se reían muy animados. Alister se unió a la conversación,

-Tom vi a Candy en el hospital, atendiendo a una señora muy veloz, se sonreía

- ¿Una señora veloz?

-Vamos a visitarla para que te diviertas tu hermana iba corriendo tras ella, era una mujer mayor, Albert dijo

-Les parece si la invitamos a comer, pues quiero verla antes de irnos a New York

Llegaron al hospital, Candy leía un libro con la Sra. Martha quien estaba terca en querer subir un árbol. Candy se divertía a lo grande con esa dama, llegaron los jóvenes, Albert vio a Candy y la beso, esta se ruborizaba, la señora dijo

-Hola me llamo Martha, así saludan los jóvenes ahora dando besos. Albert se sonreía, Alister dijo

-Solo a mujeres hermosas como usted, dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se apenaba y sonreía mientras una joven la veía, se acercó para decir

- Abuela debo internarme en este hospital aquí te curan a besos, todos sonreían vio a Candy vestida de enfermera, dijo

- ¿Candy Johnson? que haces aquí, si te ibas a quedar en Inglaterra. Los jóvenes la vieron, Candy sonrió,

- ¿Somos amigas?

- Claro soy Paty O`Brien, pero porque vistes de enfermera.

-Porque soy la gemela de tu amiga Candy Sophie, no estudio en Inglaterra, estudie enfermería, el es mi hermano Tom, mi novio Albert y mi amigo Alister. Se quedaban asombrados porque entonces Paty conocía a su hermana.

-Eres idéntica a tu hermana, Elena se va a reír cuando sepa que a su cuñada la verá doble. Tom sorprendido dijo

- ¿Su cuñada?

-Candy es novia de un compañero amigo de Jim, todos queremos a los Johnson, son muy buenos en el colegio, Candy es una amiga formidable, de las que jamás dejas en el olvido, ella es la mejor amiga de Annie, de Elena y mía también, me encanta que de repente la encontramos sentada en los árboles, es muy ágil. Alister dijo,

-Pronto será la hora de comer, me permite invitarla a que nos siga contando de la familia Johnson en un café, la abuela sonriendo dijo

- Paty dile que si, besa muy rico, todos soltaron las risas, apenando por completo a Alister por haberle dado un beso a la abuela. Tom y Albert se burlaban de él.

En New York, semanas después, de hacer una nueva amiga, Alister dejo en el barco que zarpaba a Inglaterra, llena de regalos para los Johnson, regresando a trabajar en los negocios de los Andrew.

Meses después por la noche salieron a cenar los tres jóvenes, afuera del café un joven peleaba con cuatro más, este se defendía, Albert sintió un coraje en su pecho una gran opresión, de inmediato entró en la pelea, ayudando al joven, Alister y Tom entraron, para que no se les amontonaran venciendo a los otros, Albert le dio la mano al joven, lo invitó a cenar con ellos

-Muchas Gracias, soy Terry

-Soy Albert, el es Tom y Alister, ¿quieres acompañarnos a cenar?

-Por supuesto y Gracias, acepto y como no me robaron esos imbéciles, con gusto pago la cena. De inmediato sintieron una gran conexión, como buenos amigos, al terminar se despedían, dieron sus presentaciones, sorprendiéndose al saber quiénes eran

-Albert te agradezco mucho, pero mi familia odia a los Andrew, los culpa de la muerte de mi amada Tía Elena. Este asombrado dijo

- Fue una confusión Terry, muy abusiva confusión, pues tu amada Elena, es mi amada madre. Ambos sorprendidos, Tom y Alister que lo escuchaban se asustaban al saber con quién estaba hablando, habían cenado y ahora resultaba ser familia de Albert.

- ¿Eres mi primo, Albert? Terry lo dijo en tono de asombro,

-Mi nacimiento fue ocultado, cuando nací mi madre murió, quien intentó separar a mis Padres fueron los Lennox, no los Grandchester. Terry lo abrazó ambos eran parecidos, muy atractivos, altos, la mirada de Albert era igual a la de Elena su hermana menor.

Conversaron por el camino a la casa de los Grandchester. Terry, les contaba que su abuelo odiaba a los Andrew por haber perdido a su hija Elena, que ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban sus restos, que el contaba con dos hermanas, primas de Albert una llamada Elena y otra Annie, que en un tiempo vendrían a New York.

-Pasen por favor, Padre me acaban de salvar de un atentado, quiero que conozcas a este hombre, Richard lo vio, el parecido a su hermana, hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, pero como era posible lo pensaba Richard.

-Quienes son las personas que te acompañan hijo, dijo Richard para bajar la cabeza y cubrir un poco las lagrimas que se le habían salido, esto lo noto Albert.

-El es el hijo de mi Tía Elena Grandchester, mi primo, haciendo que Richard levantara la cabeza abruptamente y abriera los ojos en exceso, mientras que en la puerta entraba Eleonor su esposa, al escuchar a Terry se asustó también.

- ¿Que estás diciendo? mi hermana tuvo un hijo. Richard conmocionado, el parecido a Elena era obvio, pero el cabello rubio, era de los Andrew definitivamente.

-Soy William Albert Andrew, mis padres están sepultados en Chicago, le dije a Terry que mi abuelo trato de arreglar las cosas, pero fue imposible en aquel momento, mi madre es Elena Grandchester y murió después de que nací. Richard lo abrazó lloraba. Albert abrazaba al que ahora sabía era su tío. Después de un rato, la velada se hacía larga y Eleonor conversaba con Albert

- Mi hija Elena tiene parecido contigo, sus ojos y su nariz, aunque Terry es también muy parecido a ti, tú eres mayor, ¿no es así?

-Si, soy el mayor de los Andrew, me encantaría conocer al señor Grandchester mi abuelo y entregarle una carta que tengo pendiente, me gustaría dársela personalmente,

-Mi esposo tiene planes de viajar, traerá a vivir aquí a su padre, pues los negocios requieren que este mayor tiempo aquí en América, me da tanto gusto que después de tantos años, se haya aclarado la muerte de Elena y que su cuerpo este junto a su amado William.

-En cuanto nos visiten en Lakewood, los llevaré a donde se encuentra su última morada, ellos huyeron de todos ocultándose en Lakewood donde nací, después, mi abuelo me oculto por temor a que los Grandchester me reclamarán, como mis padres no estaban, el abuelo materno tendría mi custodia, según mi abuelo. Tengo dos tías que me han cuidado mucho son muy agradables, excelentes y muy cariñosas conmigo.

Se hizo tarde no los dejaban ir, les dieron habitaciones y los atendían. Al día siguiente salieron para concluir los negocios, dejando sus datos para visitarse, que conocieran a la familia, a sus Tías Aurora y Elroy, quienes sabían de su nacimiento, mientras que Richard acordaba en que el abuelo Grandchester vendría y lo llevarían con él.

Pasaba el tiempo en Inglaterra, Niel Leegan trato de aprovecharse de Candy, esta lo abofeteo y Jim se molestó, iniciando una batalla donde Neil y sus amigos dejaban todo ensangrentado a Jim, como eran becados, fueron corridos del colegio. Candy dijo

-Te aprovechas, porque tienes amigotes, pero ya verás, esto no se quedará así

- Debiste ser mi novia Candy Johnson, era tu mejor opción,

-Tengo novio, es un caballero y un valioso hombre, no un canalla como tú,

Annie, envió una carta a Terry, que los Johnson fueron corridos por culpa de los Leegan, este enfurecido, lleno de impotencia habló con su Padre, se fueron a Inglaterra, aprovechando para recoger a la familia y a su abuelo, pues vivirían en New York. Suspenderán sus ingresos y donativos al colegio, sacando de forma inmediata a Annie y Elena por ser un colegio desconsiderado con falta de valores, al no detener a los Leegan y responsabilizarlos.

-Por favor Duque de Grandchester, no debe dejar de dar sus donativos, nosotros no podremos sustentar el colegio.

-Disculpe madre, pero mis hijos merecen un colegio justo, no uno lleno de canallas como los Leegan, esto se acabó, mis hijas se van ahora.

Patricia O`Brien, envió un telegrama, se iba a América, enviando otro a Candy para informar acerca de sus hermanos y a Alister.

-Albert, Tom, corrieron a los Johnson y Jim estaba mal herido por Niel Leegan, me dice Patricia que intento abusar de Candy, porque no estaba su novio. Tom corrió, le avisó a su Padre. Albert estaba asustado, salió a Chicago para ver a Candy. Tom y George salieron a Inglaterra y Alister se quedaba en espera en New York, lo alcanzaron ahí Anthony y Archie.

El colegio trataba de enmendar su error, pero ya los Johnson habían salido, sin dinero rumbo a América. Candy y Jim se habían ido avisando a su familia con una carta que pronto ellos encontrarían la forma de regresar a América, dicha carta llegaría a manos de su madre. Pues no alcanzaban para un telegrama, Candy entró a trabajar en un café y Jim era cuidado por ella, estaba muy lastimado por los amigos de Neil.

-Candy, mi padre se molestará porque deje que trabajes.

-No. Estamos juntando dinero para irnos, ya verás en unas semanas, juntaremos suficiente y nos iremos en el barco Jim, mientras recupérate, esas heridas son muy profundas, esos mal nacidos, son unas bestias, si mi madre te ve así, se pondrá mal.


End file.
